heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2005-04-10. Pippin' my story..., by Cool
Cool, 10/04/2005 9:03 AM :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2340523/1/ Please, somebody read my well written tale! Seems the Disney section of ff.net is horrible for reviews, it doesn't matter how good your story is. :It's a Goof Troop/A Goofy Movie/An Extemely Goofy movie fanfiction. :Stephen ---- Soontoshine13, 17/04/2005 11:20 AM :sure I'll read it! ---- Cool, 24/04/2005 5:32 PM :Part two is up, just so everyone knows...if anyone is there, that is... :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2340523/4/ ---- King Cheetah, 24/04/2005 5:36 PM :I'll be reading and reviewing your two chapters this evening (love it so far), HOWEVER... I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of YOUR reviews on the latest bunch of Hey Arnold fics posted on FFN. C'mon bud, support your fellow fictioneers (and I don't just mean me ^__^) and share the love. ---- Cool, 25/04/2005 11:19 AM :You know, KC - it was once my quest to go through all (as of Apr 25/05) 1504 fics/56 pages of HA! fics over @ ff.net. Weed out the bad stories, edit the good and post them on Arnold's Room. I did start, but MAN - that's alot of fics, and some of them are very long reads. I got through the first two pages, with stories from 2000/01, but got sidetracked as I often do with things like that. :Please bear with me with my computer problem. I'm at the library right now typing this. My cousin is now in the process of building "the ultimate machine" for a computer, so I should have my own by summer/fall of this year. Keep in mind the HA! fics I had on my dearly deaprted laptop that are no longer with me. And even if i do pay 1000-2000 bucks to fish them off the hard drive, it will take time cause there is alot of shit on that computer I'd have to backtrack on. i swear i borderline on OCD. :So at present time, i don't have time to get into any HA! stories right now. I know i should review alot more, but I should be reading more anyway. Also, in my mind, i think for not seeing any of the series since October 2004, that I'm am starting to forget and lose my grip on the characters and their personalities. At one point I knew them inside out - now everything seems like a blur, and i can't releate to them as well. :I'd still take HA! DVD's above anything else any day. I am a dedicated fan, and think I deserve such stuff, as i could improve this site to the best of its alblity. High quality screens and wavs, my episodes and many other guides could get completed. Its like my fandom as shifted. I'm now into Goof Troop as much as i was into Hey Arnold 2-3 years ago. Moreover now cause Family Channel pays GT in heavy rotation and have been doing so for years. :Long story short - I'd like to get time to read more fics. BTW, i started a new job car detailing at a Toyota dealership - and I worked 48 hours in the first week - i really have no time now. :Stephen ---- Cool, 26/04/2005 10:29 AM :Just need a little help in my fic... :Goofy - what would be a good job for him? From what you know of him from the 90's TV series and two movies, anyone got any suggestions for me what Goofy could be doing with his life that he'd actually be good at and make a stable living in? Job/career? :Something?! :Stephen ---- King Cheetah, 28/04/2005 10:15 AM :He and his new wife manage a book store. ---- Cool, 15/05/2005 4:44 PM :Okay guys - the fic is now complete! Please leave a review if you can, and note the whole fic may not appear right away, as I sent this mail out right after I posted the story and it may take a while for the new chapters to pop up. :Or, try this url – it may work. :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2340523/5/ : :Thanks to all for your interest. :-Stephen